


Blitzstone: A Safe Place to Sleep

by DaisyMayTinklePants



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyMayTinklePants/pseuds/DaisyMayTinklePants
Summary: Summary: Hearth’s can’t sleep after the events of Hammer of Thor so Blitz lets him stay in his room. Fluff.





	Blitzstone: A Safe Place to Sleep

After leaving Valhalla after the feast with Thor, Hemidall, and Vidar Blitz and Hearth headed to Blitz’s apartment. They were both exhausted. Blitz’s hands hurt from breaking through the rock and Hearth was feeling sick and tired from using his magic and being underground for so long. When they got to the apartment they quickly washed up and got into comfier clothes. Hearth then immediately went to his tanning bed and passed out flat on his face. 

 

Blitz had made the bed comfier since Hearth had become a permanent member of his house since they were done watching after Magnus. Blitz had taken out the bottom and had put in an elongated twin bed so that Hearth’s feet fit inside. Blitz had outfitted it with green satin sheets and a satin comforter with embroidered leaves. Hearth didn’t know if Blitz was trying to make a joke but he was grateful. The lid still closed down so that Hearth could get his dose of artificial sunlight. His favorite thing was the big fluffy goose down pillow. A small luxury he was so grateful Blitz had given him. Hearth still felt bad about staying at Blitz’s. Blitz had gone to so much trouble and Hearth felt he was intruding. Blitz had assured him that he was great full that Hearth stayed since living by himself got lonely.

Hearth woke up some time later shaking. He had been dreaming about his childhood. How he went hungry, how his dad treated him, and worst of all watching his brother die. His trip to Alfheim with Magnus had rocked his memory and his nightmare became more real.  
He quickly jumped out of his bed and crept through the apartment. A night light illuminated the hall. The clock on the wall said it was 2 am. Hearth felt himself droop. He felt nauseous. Without sunlight he was starting to feel sick. Elves couldn’t last long at night without sunlight, it didn’t help he had expended himself casting runes in battle the last few days. He stumbled over the counter and picked up the flashlight Blitz had made for him with a tanning light in it. He shone it in his face and the nausea dissipated slightly.  
Hearth stood in the hallway staring at Blitz’s bedroom door. It was cracked open slightly and Hearth could make out the figure of Blitz sprawled out in his bed.

He hesitated for a moment. He didn’t want to wake Blitz, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep. He tucked the flashlight under his black cotton shirt. He could see the light shine under the shirt but no UV light escaped. Hearth instead resembled the world’s worst night light. After a minute he slowly creeped into the room. Blitz’s room smelled like cinnamon and musk. The room was tiny with a thick carpet underfoot. His closet was bigger than the whole apartment. The door was ajar and Hearth could make out the racks upon racks of shoes and various clothing. The very front rack was filled with a few black pants and shirts that Hearth kept here. Hearth always loved putting on clean clothes from Blitz’s closet. Blitz did laundry religiously and always left his clothes smelling like cloves and peppermint.

Blitz was curled up in his big fluffy down comforter. Hearth slowly bent down and picked up the knitted wool blanket at the foot of the bed. Being careful not to let the flashlight fall out of his shirt he draped the blanket around himself. It smelt like Blitz the rose cologne he always wore. The smell comforted him. He hesitated at first but then slowly lowered himself on the bed beside Blitz.

He felt Blitz jump and then the beside light turned on. Blitz was sitting up looking at Hearth. Hearth guessed he might have frightened Blitz. His eyes were wide but calmed when they saw it was Hearth. Blitz probably screamed but Hearth couldn’t hear him.

“Hearth you scared the socks off of me. What are you doing in my bed?” he signed rapidly as he talked.

Hearth frowned but didn’t get up. He stayed laying on his side knees curled up to the chest. After a second he moved slightly so he could use his hands.

“Can’t sleep. Scared” he clasps his chest the ASL sing for scared. He didn’t let go when he was done, he instead hugged himself closer.

“It’s OK buddy, but you can’t stay in here you’ll get sick” Blitz said as he signed.

Hearth opened the blanket and pointed to his shirt which  
was glowing slight because of the flashlight. Blitz smiled at Hearth amused.

“You are an odd elf” he signed to Hearth. Hearth smiled weakly at him.

“Try not to turn me to stone ok” he said as he signed. Hearth could make out the sarcasm in his statement. Hearth tucked the flashlight in further to make sure.

Blitz grabbed his comforter and threw the other end over Hearth. He then turned off the beside lamp and went back to sleeping.

Hearth shuffled a little closer to Blitz. He placed his hands on Blitz’s arm and his feet under his knees.  
He felt Blitz move at his touch. Blitz reached over and moved Hearth hands in the dark to tell him  
‘Your’re cold silly elf.’

But Blitz didn’t move Hearth’s hands. In the dark with the dwarf warming him up Hearth fell asleep almost instantly. It was the first time he slept completely through the night in a long time.


End file.
